Karofsky's Little Sister
by Miss Kadi Marie
Summary: Yes, and her name is Rachel. And Puck wants her. Now. Too bad that she is still dating her boyfriend Jesse. Now joining New Directions after being on Vocal Adrenaline, Puck decided she needs a new leading man.
1. A New Karofsky

**Rachel is not "Rachel Barbra Berry" in this story, she is Racehl Barbra Karofsky. Weird I know. She went to Carmel High School and dated Jesse and Shelby is not her mom. She never went to McKinley but now she does. Puck and Finn and all those other Glee People are in Glee already. Rachel will try out soon. Quinn never gets pregnant. So... yeah!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Dave Karofsky walked into McKinley High School, dragging his little sister, Rachel, around. "Now Rachel, look, the guys here aren't like the guys at your old stupid Carmel High School. Most of the guys here just want sex. Like... Puckerman over there." He pointed to the mowhawked boy leaning against a locker flirting with a cheerio. He looked over and nodded in regonization."Then, there's guys like Finn there. He's only dated one girl, Quinn Fabray. You won't find anymore Jesse St. James' here." He told her. Rachel nodded.

"Don't talk about him, please." She said queitly. Dave nodded.

"Sorry, I know you miss him. He was nice and sweet." Dave said, not really caring. "I'm going to class." He said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Bye."Racehl said, walking to her new locker. She put all her binders she was going to use in it and touched her necklace. It was a gold star necklace that Jesse had gotten her. She jumped a bit as someone leaned against the locker next to her. She closed her locker and came face to face with Noah Puckerman.

Puck grinned and winked at her. "Hey." He said, looking her up and down. Smiling at the short skirt she was wearing, it was shorter then the cheerio skirts.

"Hi." Rachel said, looking at him. OK, he was pretty cute. But she still had feelings for Jesse and they never really broke up. She smiled slightly.

"I'm Noah Pukerman, everyone calls me Puck though." He winked at her. Rachel's smile grew a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Puck. I'm Rachel Karofsky." She said. He nodded.

"So, you're the missing Karofsky?" He said, amused.

"I guess." She said and lookd at him.

"Where have you been? He asked. "Something as hot as you not at my school.

"I went to Carmel High." She said. "I was in their Glee Club there." Puck smiled. They needed one last person to have all 12 members.

"I remember you, the lead female right?" He asked. Rachel nodded. He smiled again. "Thinking about joining the one here?" He asked again.

Rachel shrugged. "Maybe." Puck raised an eyebrow.

"But you'd be amazing, and we need one more member." He said, practically begging. She smiled.

"Then, yeah, I probably will." She said with a smile He smiled back and winked. "I better go." Rachel said, turning to walk away. Puck watched her walk away with a smile.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel walked into the chior room after school, Puck had told her at lunch about that day's practice. She looked around and saw some faces from her classes that day. She smiled a bit and saw Puck who grinned at her. She smiled back at him. That's when Mr. Schuester walked in and saw her.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking her up and down.

"Yes, I'd like to audition for the Glee Club." She said with a smile. Some people looked at her with shocked faces. No one ever just auditioned knowing what the Glee Club went through. And Rachel did know how they were. Dave had told her about them.

Mr. Schuester smiled. "Great. How about right now? Do you have a song?" He asked. She nodded.

"That would be perfect." She walked over to the musicians and whispered in their ears.

Mr. Schuester took a seat in the back next to Puck. He smiled and nodded as the music started.

"_I'm just a girl._

_You're just a boy._

_This is my heart. _

_It's not a toy._

_So what's with you playing with my mind?_

_We use to be cool._

_This use to be love._

_Now it's become_

_Something like a job._

_Like it or not._

_Baby don't pretend like you know me so well._

_I tried to be a picture perfect girl._

_But you were in your own fantasy world._

_Trying to control me like some kind of Barbie._

_But that just ain't me._

_'Cause I ain't a doll._

_This ain't a dollhouse._

_You're way too old to be_

_Putting me down like this._

_And playing around like this._

_I ain't a doll._

_This ain't a dollhouse._

_No I could never be._

_Stuck living life like this._

_Behind these four walls._

_I ain't a doll._"

Puck grinned, her voice was amazing. She was amazing. He looked around to see shocked and happy faces.

"_You called the shots._

_Right down to my shoes._

_I liked what you liked._

_'Cause you told me to._

_And I don't think that you could even tell._

_I fell out of love._

_But it never showed._

_I gave up on us._

_So long ago._

_But you'll never know_

_Baby don't pretend like you know me so well._

_I tried to be a picture perfect girl._

_But you were in your own fantasy world._

_Trying to control me like some kind of Barbie._

_But that just ain't me._

_I ain't a doll._

_This ain't a dollhouse._

_You're way to old to be._

_Putting me down like this._

_And playing around like this._

_I ain't a doll._

_This ain't a dollhouse._

_No I could never be._

_Stuck living life like this._

_Behind these fours walls._

_I ain't a doll._

_I'll never be made of plastic._

_So glad that my heart's elastic._

_No matter what you do._

_I'll bounce back off you._

_Cut me but I'm not bleeding._

_I tried to be a picture perfect girl_

_But you were in your own fantasy world. _

_Tyring to control me like some kind of Barbie._

_But that just ain't me!_

_I ain't a doll._

_This ain't a dollhouse._

_You're way to old to be._

_Putting me down like this._

_And playing around like this._

_I ain't a doll._

_This ain't a dollhouse._

_No I could never be._

_Stuck living life like this._

_Behind these fours walls._

_I ain't a doll._

_And I come with imperfections._

_Epitome of perfection._

_If you can't understand._

_Loving the way I am._

_Then your no good for me._

_So glad I kept my receipt._" She finished singing and Puck stood up clapping. Santana glared at her. Puck was her man. Even if Barbra Streistand here was a great singer and hot. Mr. Schuester also stood up with a smile.

"Wow, what did you say your name is?" He asked.

"Rachel Karofsky." She said with a smile. Some of the groups mouth dropped open. Karofsky's sister!

"Welcome Rachel!" He grinned. "We got our 12th member!" He said. Rachel grinned and smiled at them.


	2. A Date Planned

Out of nowhere Puck found himself walking to Rachel's locker with her. She was smiling and looking down, blushing. When we got there he dropped a question.

"Would you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked her, leaning against the closed locker next to hers. Rachel grinned and nodded a bit.

"I'd love to." She looked at him, and bit her bottom lip. "Don't you have football practice?" She asked, curiously. Puck nodded. "Well, see you there." Puck looked confused.

"Why are you going to football practice?" He asked, she closed her locker. iPod, cell phone, and a paperback book in her hand.

"I have to wait for my brother, he's my ride home." She said. Puck nodded, holding his arm out for her to take.

"I'll walk you to the bleachers if you'd like." He said, put his charm on. It was weird, he never really did this for a girl. But Rachel was different. Maybe it was the short skirt she wore or just the fact that it would bother Karofsky, but either way. He liked it. Rachel took his arm and grinned.

"I'd like that." She said. Pucked smiled back at her. Leading her to the bleachers. Smiling at her as he walked back down. He turned around at the bottom and looked at her.

"I'll text you tonight!" He called up. Rachel looked at him.

"You don't have my number!" She called back.

"I'll sneak it off your brother's phone while he isn't looking." Puck said, with a wink and walked towards the locker rooms.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel set her book down, it was 5:00 PM and she was about to go downstairs to eat dinner, when her phone rang with a new text message. She smiled as she saw what it said.

_Hey, it's Puck._

_-Puckasorous_

Was all it read. She saved the number to her contacts and texted him back, smiling.

_Hey._

_.3_

She texted back, only recieveing another text quickly.

_We are still on for tomorrow night? ;)_

_-Puckasorous_

_Of course. What time?_

_.3_

_Around 5:30 sound good?_

_-Puckasorous_

_Sounds perfect._

_.3_

Rachel grinned as she walked down the stairs, still texting him. Dave looked up from the table at her.

"Who are you texting?" He asked. _Of course,_ Rachel thought. _He's going to be all protective._

"Puck." She said, casually. Waiting for his brother's response. Dave, who had some food in his mouth, nearly choked.

"Where did he get your number?" He asked, taking his own cell phone out.

"I gave it to him." Rachel said, lying, which was something she rarely did.

"Yeah right. He snuck it off my phone. He forgot to erase the text to where he sent himself your number. He is so dead." Dave left the table.

_Watch out._

_.3_

She closed her phone and sat down, getting some food on her plate.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Watch out?_ Puck thought to himself. "Watch out for what?" That's when he got a call from Karofsky. He smirked and answered it. "Yo." He said, casually.

"_What's with you and my sister?_" An angry Karofsky said on the other side of the line.

"Well, no hello I see." Puck said, pushing the other boy's buttons.

"_Answer my question!" _He yelled.

"Nothing...yet." Puck said with a smile.

"_I swear, if you touch her." _

Puck grinned. "Dude, I have a date with her tomorrow. That's impossible."

"_A date! What the hell! This better not end up like all of your other dates." _

"Maybe it won't, maybe it will. My mom and sister are going out tomorrow night,too. So, I'll see what happens." Puck said, he never thought about what would happen after the movie he was going to take her to. But now he knew what he wanted to happen.

"_No, dude. She's a virgin. And she'll be a virgin until she's married."_

"A virgin? Even more fun. And how come she has to wait until she's married? You didn't. May I remind you when you screwed that Freshman Cheerio at that party last year?" He reminded the boy.

_"Shut up." _The line went dead for a minute. "_But if you two do have sex, make sure you use a condom. My little sister isn't ending up on '16 and Pregnant'. Got it?"_

Puck chuckled a bit. "Got it,dude." That's when the line went dead completely. "Nice, jerk hung up on me."


	3. The Date

Rachel walked out of the movie theatres. Puck had let her wear his jacket since hers got drenched with spilled soda. She looked at him with a smile. He took her hand which made her grin. "Are you sure you aren't cold?" She asked him for about the 10th time. He laughed and nodded.

"I'm positive." He said, pulling her closer, dropping her hand, and putting his arm around his waist. Rachel smiled. "Want to take this back to my place?" He asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Sure." Rachel agreed. Puck grinned and walked her to his truck. He opened the door for her and watched her as she climbed in. As he climbed into the driver's side and started the car he had a plan running through his mind.

_Two words. _He thought to himself. _Wine coolers. Nah. Too easy. We could get drinks of water, I could 'accidently' spill hers onto her clothes. She'd be soaked. Only solution is one of my shirts. Hot. _He grinned and pulled into his driveway. Smiling. His mom and sister weren't going to be home until much later. He walked Rachel into the house. Taking his jacket off her and hanging up.

"Want a glass of water?" He asked. She smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and walked into his kitchen, Rachel followed behind, looking around. He got two glasses out and poured water into them. He was about to hand her her glass when he 'accidently' spilt it all over her clothes. "Oh damn. I'm so sorry!" He grabbed a towel, but her clothes were already soaked.

"It's fine. I promise." She told him, giggling and smiling. Puck smiled back, his eyes trailing down to her boobs. She had been wearing a white blouse, which now you could see through. She had a white tank top underneath,which was also soaked. Underneath that was a black bra.

_Oh... black underwear I bet,too. You know what that means. It means she wants someone to see that sexy black underwear. And I'm just the guy to show._ He grinned at his thoughts. Rachel was trying to dab away some water. With no luck.

"Puck, do you have a shirt I can wear for right now?" She asked, blushing a bit. Puck grinned and nodded.

"Follow me." He said, walking towards the stairs, Rachel followed close behind. As they entered his bedroom, he couldn't believe it. She started to unbutton her blouse right there. He dug through his closet and found on or his long sleeved shirts. He handed it to her. She had her blouse off and her tanktop off. She was standing there in her bra and skirt. She put the shirt on and he watched as her skirt fell down her legs,which seemed to never end.

He smiled at her, standing there in his shirt. It looked so hot on her. And he knew in just one easy movement she could just be standing there in her bra and panties. He loved the thought, but had to push it out of his mind for a second.

"What do you want to do?" Puck asked her, sitting on his bed, still looking her up and down over and over again. Rachel shrugged and Puck had an idea. "Wanna make out?" He asked. Rachel looked at his bed and back at him, smiling.

"Sure." She agreed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Before Puck knew it, he had Rachel in his arms, breathless and sweaty. The make-ouy session turned into full blown sex. That's right. He had sex with Rachel Barbra Karofsky! That's all he could think, and on the first date,too.

"Were you a virgin?" He asked her, did she not tell her brother she wasn't or was she still a virgin when he did her.

"Yep." She said, with a deep breathe after that. She had a smile on her face though.

"Cool." He said. The only other virgin he had had sex with was... scratch that. This was his first. It felt amazing. Taking someones virginity. Rachel turned to face him. He looked at her, she had a question in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Was I any good?" She asked quietly. He grinned and nodded.

"Oh hell yeah." He said, kissing her forehead. _Why the hell did I kiss her forehead! I never do that to anyone!_

"Good." She said, smiling. He grinned back at her but sat straight up in his bed as he heard the garage door open.

"Shit." He said as he looked at her. "You need to get dressed now. My mom and little sister are home." Rachel's eyes went wide. Finding her underwear and the over sized shirt again. She watched as he pulled on his jeans and then a shirt. She looked in his mirror and grimaced.

"Gah, my hair." She said, trying to fix it with her hands.

"All we have to tell them is that we just made out. My mom still thinks I'm a virgin." He said winking at her. She nodded. "And we'll tell the truth about why you are wearing my shirt. Your clothes are in the dryer." She nodded again, with a smile.

"Noah!" He heard his mom call from downstairs. "We want to meet your date!" Noah nodded and took Rachel's hand.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and followed him down the stairs.

"Hi, Mrs. Puckerman." She said with a smile. She watched as the woman look her up and down.

"Noah, why is she wearing your shirt?" She asked, wide eyed.

"I spilled water on her clothes at the movies. She needed something dry." Noah said. Rachel nodded.

"And her hair?" She askd.

"Making out, the usual stuff." Rachel blushd a bit.

"Good. Nice to meet you honey. And your name is?" She asked, smiling now.

"Rachel Karofsky." Rachel told her.

"Your David's sister?" She asked.

Rachel laughed at her brother's first name. "Yes, yes I am." The woman smiled.

"Nice boy." She said. "This is my daughter Sally." Rachel smiled at the younger girl.

"Hi." The girl said. She looked like Puck a bit. The eye shape and hair color.

"Hi." Rachel said back. She checked her phone. "I better go. Puck, mind giving me a ride home?" Puck smiled and nodded, grabbing her clothes from the dryer really fast.

"Keep the shirt. You could wear it to school on day." He said with a wink. She giggled and followed him out the door with a goodbye to his mom and sister.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel smiled on the front porch of her house. Puck leaned in again for about the 5th time. His arms wrapping around her waist again. Touching his lips to hers. Their toungues coming together. That's when they jumped back as Dave opened the door.

"Get in the house, Rachel." He said, overlooking her outfit. Rachel kissed Puck's cheek and ran in up the stairs. Dave walked onto the porch and closed the door.

"What happened tonight?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Your little sister is amazing." Puck said,grinning.

"At what?" He asked, getting angry.

"Kissing, making out, sex." Puck said.

Karofsky closed his eyes. "So, you two had sex. You used a condom right?" He said, opening his eyes back up and glaring at the mowhawked boy.

"Duh! I'm not going to be a dead beat like my dad and get a chick pregnant in high school." Puck defended himself. "Anyway, she wouldn't have sex without one. She's smart." Dave nodded.

"Just be good to her. Don't break her 't hurt her. That's the whole reason she went to Carmel High." Dave said.

"What? Someone broke her heart?" Puck asked. Karofsky shook his head.

"Long story." And with that, he walked into the house.


	4. The Story

_**Rachel looked in her locker. Her eyes scanning the hallways for her boyfriend, Jesse St. James. She felt her locker get slammed behind her and turned to see him. **_

_**"Jesse." Rachel said with a smile, she looked at him and could smell something on his breathe. "Is that the smell of acohol on your breathe?" She asked, looking him up and down. He looked drunk as hell.**_

_**"Maybe." He said with a grin. He pulled Rachel in to a hug, kssing her cheeks and neck over and over. Rachel tried to push him away.**_

_**"Stop Jesse. Your drunk." She said, she failed at pushing him away. She knew he was stronger and a lot bigger,too.**_

_**"Come on, Rachel, baby. Let loose. We could have fun." Jesse said, biting Rachel's neck where he knew she liked it. She let a small moan escape her lips.**_

_**"Jesse." She said, breathless and shocked. "S-stop." She said. Jesse moved his hands to her waist. He pulled her closer in.**_

_**"Let's go find our own room to have fun." He whispered into her ear, sedcutively. **_

_**"Jesse, don't be stupid." She said, still trying to push him off. Jesse grinned and pulled her away from her locker.**_

_**"Come on, Vocal Adrenaline can handle things by them self. They don't need us. We can at least have 1 hour of fun." Jesse said, he pulled her into an empty class room and set her down on a desk.**_

_**"Jesse..." She couldn't continue as his lips smashed against hers. He had one hand moving up her sides towards her boobs. His other one was rubbing her thigh up and down. Rachel squirmed a bit under his grip. She finally got to speak as he went to work on her neck. Leaving her hickey's all over her neck. "Jesse stop." She gasped as his hand grabbed her left breast. Squeezing it over and over again. **_

_**"Come on, Rachel. You know you like it. If you didn't, you wouldn't be gasping and moaning." He told her, his hand moving to her inner thigh and up higher. She gasped and moaned a bit.**_

_**"Jesse." She said, she figured she had enough and pushed him off as he was weaker now. He stepped back and Rachel stood up, crossing her arms. "You need to go lay down and sleep. I'll see you later tonight." Rachel said, sadly she had been living with Jesse in the apartment his parents bought him. She walked out of the empty classroom into the abandoned hallway and went striaght to her car. **_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel sat up and looked around her room. She had to relive that day again. She was just happy it didn't go straight to what had happened that night. She sighed and laid backed down into her bed. Pulling the covers up highed and looked at her clock. It was 2 in the morning. She closed her eyes again and tried to sleep again. Soon, she fell asleep again. Only to finish that same dream.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Rachel looked up from the book she was reading to see Jesse was home. He was sober now she could tell. He walked over and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him. She looked away from him and heard him sigh.**_

_**"Rachel, I'm sorry. I was being stupid." He said. Rachel nodded.**_

_**"Really stupid." Rachel said under her breathe. Jesse sighed again.**_

_**"But I know you liked it. I could feel how your hair would stand on in everytime I touched you." Rachel looked at him shocked. "Just tell me the truth. Did you like t?" He asked.**_

_**Rachel looked away, embarrased. "Kinda of. Yes. It felt different, it felt a bit good." Jesse grinned. **_

_**"Let's continue where we left off then." Jesse said, kissing Rachel's earlobe and nibbling on it a bit. "We could do it. Right now. Right here, on this couch or we could move to my bed." Jesse said, whispering in her ear. Rachel moaned as he bit her earlobe again.**_

_**Jesse grinned and moved his hands to where they were earlier. Rachel moaned and Jesse grinned again. Rachel gasped as his hands moved closer to her panties. Rachel closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. Jesse smiled and rubbed her panties up and down. He grinned as she moaned again. But then she stopped and opened her eyes.**_

_**"Jesse, I'm not ready." She him back and buttoning her blouse, which he unbuttoned without her knowing, back up. She pulled her skirt back down and stood up. "I'm just not ready." Jesse, who was now angry, stood up.**_

_**"Rachel, you've been saying that since you were a Freshman and I was a Junior. We both know that you're ready. Just scared. I won't hurt you. I'm pretty expierenced. I know what I'm doing." Jesse said. Rachel glared at him.**_

_**"I don't have any pleasure in hearing about your sexual past!" She yelled at him.**_

_**"At least I have a sexual past! At least I'm not a littel virgin that everyone can tell because of what I wear!" He yelled back. Rachel gasped at what he had said.**_

_**"Well at least I'm not a man whote!" She yelled back, covering her mouth. She didn't want to say that. "Jesse... I..."**_

_**"Me a man whore! Really, Rachel! Just because I've had sex before doesn't make me a man whore!" He said, stepping towarards her. He grabbed her arm, more tightly then he should have and she gasped a bit. "I'd rather be a man whore that everyone loves then a little virgin that everyone pretends to like!" He said, pushing her back roughly. He watched in horror as she fell to the ground.**_

_**"Jesse." She said softly. Jesse ran towards her and dropped to his knees. He tried to touch her but she winced and closed her eyes. "Don't touch me!" She hissed at him, standing up and storming to her room. She grabbed her suitcase from the closet. He walked in and leaned against the door frame.**_

_**"What are you doing?" He asked, sighing and shaking his head.**_

_**"I'm leaving. I'm going back home to Lima. I'm protected by my older brother there." She said. He sighed.**_

_**"Rachel, please don't." He said.**_

_**"Jesse, don't. You did something stupid and something you shouldn't have done. I'm not giving you another chance. Goodbye." She said as she shut her suitcase and stormed past him. He grabbed her hand, she turned to look at him.**_

_**"I love you, Rachel." He told her sincerely.**_

_**She pulled her hand out of his, grabbed her purse, her jacket and her car keys. She slammed the door behind her and ran down the stairs, tears in her eyes. She pulled her cell phone out and called her dad before she started the car. **_

_**"Daddy?" She asked through the tears. He asked her what was wrong and she took a deep breathe. "I'm coming home." **_

_**She drove home in silence and ran through the door to her old house. She hugged her dad and her brother. Dave hugged her and kissed her forehead. She had only told him what Jesse did. Not her dad, her dad would have killed him. But Dave understood. He was going to protect his only sister from any harm. She derserved that much.**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel woke up to her alarm clock ringing. She shivered as she remembered the dream she had.

As she walked into that school that day and saw Puck run right towards her. "Rachel, your brother said something last night that I need to ask you about." She nodded and waited for him to continue. "Did someone hurt you badly when you were dating them, that made you come home?" He asked. She looked up at him scared and she simply nodded.

During lunch she told him everything that happ**e**ned. Why she came to McKinely. Why she moved back to Lima. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. He nodded.

"Well, now you have me. And I won't do anything like that to you." He told her, sighing. He couldn't believe that someone would do that to her. He didn't even know this Jesse St. Dick and we wanted to kill the guy. He had to protect Rachel.


	5. Jesse and Getting Caught

Rachel stepped into the school and smiled, only to see the smile falter as she sees someone she didn't want to see. He's leaning against her locker, holding something in his hands. She looks around for Puck. Anyone. But he isn't there yet. She sighs and walks over to the boy leaning against her locker. His eyes flicker up to her and he smiles.

"Jesse." She says silently. He pulls her into a hug, ignoring how she flinches at his touch.

"I've missed you, Rachel." He said. "Come back to Carmel, please. I won't pressure you, I won't hurt you. Please, Rachel. Just come back." He says, pushing her away and looking at her.

"Jesse, I...I." She said, not knowing what to say to him. What do you say to the guy that hurt you.

"Rachel, please." He said, begging her. That's when she noticed Puck. She looked at him and he knew what that look meant. He hurried over and looked the other boy up and down.

"And you are?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist. Rachel looked away from both of them.

"Jesse. Jess St. James." He said. Eyeing the boy who had an arm arond his grilfriend. Come on, they never officialy broke up.

"What are you doing here?"Puck asked angry. Jesse looked at him.

"I came to see my girlfriend." He said, Puck looked at him.

"Your girlfriend, really? Because she's my girlfriend." Puck said.

"Really?" He looked at Rachel.

"When I stormed out of your apartment, that was my way of telling you we were through." Rachel told him, not looking up at all.

Jesse nodded. "I guess I can figure out when I'm not wanted." He said and started to walk away. Only turning back around and looked at Pucl.

"Just so you know, I don't give up that easy. You'll be having some competition." He told him, looking over at Rachel and taking her hand in his. "I still love you, Rachel." He told her.

Rachel pulled her hand from his and hid herself in Noah's arm. Jesse smiled a bit and nodded. He turned back around and walked out of the school. Rachel looked up at Puck who took her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"Don't worry about him. He won't touch or talk to you again." Puck said, Rachel nodded and leaned against her locker. She smiled a bit.

"Help me get him off my mind." She said. She didn't usually do anything like this anymore, but she felt like living a little. Puck grinned and leaned in and put his lips on hers. Kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling himself closer to her. He traced her lips with his toungue and she let him have his entrace. He searched around her mouth, finding her own toungue. He was totally playing tounsel hockey with Karofsky's sister in the middle of the hallway. He would love to see the look on his face right now, and he surely did as Karofsky pulled Puck away from his sister and glared at him.

"Can't you do this somewhere where I'm not?" He asked, venom in his voice. Puck grinned.

"Sure." He took Rachel's hand and walked towards one of the empty storage closets in the hallway. "We'll be out at lunch." He said. Rachel was the first in the closet and Karofsky watched as Puck was pulled into the closet, the door closing behind him. He heard Rachel's giggle and rolled his eyes. Walking towrds his class, hitting the door on his way.

"Just don't get her pregnant." He said as he walked away. Puck laughed.

"Don't listen to him, if you got me pregnant...so be it." She said, Puck smirked. He had to admit, it would be cool dating a pregnant girl. He would be dad and give the kid the best life he could. And that meant he could marry the chick. It would be fun. He shrugged off the thought and smiled. Pulling her closer to him.

"Let's not think about that. Let's have fun." He said, starting where they had left off. Only, going further. He ran his hand up and down her thigh and his other hand squeezed her boob, hard. He trailed kisses down her neck and down her low cut blouse. He grinned. Rachel had been moaning and smiling the whole time. "Want me to go farther? We could have some great sex right in this closet." He heard her giggle, man it was the best giggle he had ever heard.

"Of course." She said. He grinned and quickly unbuttoned her blouse and threw it aside. He grabbed both of her breast and kissed the skin he could see lightly. She moaned and he grinned. Hell, if they got caught it would be the best thing he ever got in trouble for. He moved to her back and found the clasp of her bra, taking it off with a grin. He kissed her breast and smiled, sucking on them. She moaned again. He could tell Puck Jr. wanted out and her grinned.

"Hurry." She moaned.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

20 minutes later they were sitting in the principal's offce, Rachel was blushing, which Puck knew went down to her chest and made her boobs a light pink color. He of course was watching her, grinning like a fool. Principal Figgins cleared his throat and looked at them. Ms. Sylvester was in there as well. She had caught them. The closet they were doing it in was the closet she searched online for new ways to torture the students. Mr. Schuester was there because they were his students.

"Let me be the first to break the silence, I walked in on these two deliquents doing the nasty in our school." Sue said, and looked at Principal Figgins. Mr Schuester turned, shocked, to the two teenagers sitting next to each other. Principal Figgins looked shocked as well.

"Is this true?" Mr. Schuester asked, the shocked expression still on his face. Rachel nodded, blushing deeper.

"Yeah, it's true. Me and Rachel here were having some fun." Puck said, smiling again.

"Why would you do that Rachel?" He asked next.

"I was having a really bad morning, my ex-boyfriend came around and told me he still loved me. I was upset. Puck's my boyfriend, he was helping me get Jesse off my mind. We started kissing and that lead to something else." Rachel said, still not looking at anyone. Principal Figgins sighed.

"Both of you, go home and think about what you did. Come back tomorrow, and don't let it happen again." Rachel nodded.

"We never even got to finish." Puck muttered under his breathe.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Puck drove Rachel home in silence until they were at her house. "That was fun until we had to stop." He said. Rachel nodded then grinned.

"You know, my dad is working late and Dave has football practice." Rachel told him, which led him to grin as well.

"Time for round 2, and we can finished what we started." He slid over to her side of the truck and opened the door, jumping out before her and throwing her over his shoulder. Even though she was wearing a short skirt. Which he liked even better. He ran to her house's front door, took the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. Closing it once they both were in.

He climbed his way up the stairs and smiled. "How about we role-play a bit. I'm sure I could fit into your brother's clothes. Got any fantasies?" He asked, grinning. She shook her head and he grinned bigger. "Good, we can use one of mine. I'll be the hunky, sexy principal of the school. You are a big trouble making student. Now, off we go." He ran to Karofsky's room and found what looked like a suit. It fit him perfectly. When he walked back to her room his mouth dropped open.

She was wearing a short, short, short, did I mention, short red plaid skirt. She had a long sleeved white blouse on. Except it cut at her midrif. He grinned, she had put her hair in sexy braids and her could see her black lacy bra from where he was standing. Oh, he defenitly was ready for round two. He cleared her desk and smiled. He sat in the chair and grinned. "Now, Miss Karofsky, you've been a bad girl, is this correct?" He asked.

"Oh yes, sir." She said, seductivly. He grinned.

"Well, I'll have to teach you some discipline." He said. He stood up and picked her up, setting her on his lap, he brought her skirt up, pulled her panties down, revealing her ass, and raised his hand. Smacking it gentley, yet still making her scream. He continued and grinned. "Now, have you learned your lesson?"

"Oh yes sir." She said, her panties still down, he felt Puck Jr. trying to burst through the zipper of his jeans. She lifted her panties back up.

"Just to make sure, take your skirt off." She did as she was told, his grin grew bigger. "Now, remove your blouse." She did that as well. There she was, standing in a lacy black bra and panties. He grinned and picked her up, taking her to her bed. Lying her down. He looked at her. His hands grabbed her breast and she moaned. He trailed his hands down to her panties, pushing gently on them between her legs. She squirmed yet moaned in pleasure.

He finally undressed him self, Puck Jr. was very happy about that. He quickly pulled off her bra and panties. He couldn't control himself anymore.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel stood up from her bed, a blanket draping her as a makeshift dress. She grinned at Puck and laughed.

"I didn't have a condom on." He said, a bit scared. He always wore a condrom. Rachel's grin fell and she nodded.

"We didn't think about it during the time. I'm sure everything is going to be OK." She said, he nodded and stood up.

"I better go. Before your dad gets home, or worse, your brother." He kissed her quickly, pulled his pants on and walked down the stairs, shoes and shirt in hand. She had thrown the shirt, he had let her wear on their first date and keep it, on and followed him, pulling underwear on slowly. He turned to face her before he left out the door. "I love you." He said. She stopped and looked at him.

"Shit, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. Just forget I said that." She shook her head.

"I love you, too." She said, kissing him again and with that he left. Grinning. She loved him, he loved her. It was all perfect.


	6. Going Back to Carmel

Rachel glared at him from down the hall. He had lied to her again! Haven't they been dating for 3 months? Was all of this just a joke to him? Because it sure looked like it.

Puck noticed Rachel from the other side of the hall. _Shit. She knows I lied to her._ He thought. He walked over, scared out of his mind.

"Why did you lie to me, Noah?" She asked, screaming out his first name. He winced.

"How did you find out?" He asked. She crossed her arms.

"I saw you walking around with _her_ at the mall. Yeah, I saw you were too busy to come over." She spit out at him. He sighed.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. Look, I didn't mean to. I wanted to come over but then she got me to go with her." He said. "Just don't think about it. Please." He tried to touch her, but she moved out of his reach.

"Don't touch me, Noah Puckerman. Don't even talk to me. We are through!" She yelled, everyone stopped and looked. They had been McKinley's "it" couple.

"What? What about all the 3 months we had together?" He asked, shocked.

"Well, apparently, I get sick of getting lied to 62 times!" She yelled.

"You counted?" He asked.

"Duh! Now leave me alone. Sit next to your new girlfriend, Santana, in all of your classes! Because the only person sitting by me is Finn Hudson and my brother! You got that!" She screamed and turned on her heel, storming out of the hallway and to her next class.

_What the hell? I just got dumped._ He thought. He was an idiot, he knew she would find out about Santana and him flirting and going off on the side. He just knew it. The bell rang and so he walked to class, taking a seat in the back. Rachel was surrounded by 3 football played. Finn was sitting in th desk to her right, Karofsky on her left, Azimio was sitting behind her. Quinn sat behind Finn while Azimio's girlfriend, Heather another Cheerio, sat behind Karofsky. It was like the freaking Secret Service or something. And that's how every class went.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Glee started and Mr. Schuester was talking about something. Something about how songs had stories behind them. Who knew? Except his attention went straight to the door. There stood no other then Jesse St. James.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Schuester asked politely.

"I'm here to pick Rachel up, she has to leave early." He said.

"For what?" Puck blurted out.

"You didn't tell anybody?" He asked Rachel. Rachel shook her head.

"Tell us what, Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I'm leaving." She said, everyone's eyes went wide. "I'm getting transferred back to Carmel High. Back to Vocal Adrenaline. Back to living with Jesse." Jesse looked over at Puck at that moment. Puck was furious. How did he win this? That's when Puck stood up.

"What the hell, Karofsky?" He yelled. "Maybe you should have told us this earlier." Rachel glared at him.

"Don't talk to me Puckerman!" She retorted back with a sneer. He backed up a bit and sat back down. She turned back to Mr. Schuester. "I'm sorry." He just nodded. Rachel picked her things up, which Jesse took from her hands, and walked out of the room. One last glance, towards Noah that was.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel looked around the apartment again. Nothing had changed there. Well, except for the empty bedroom. She walked in and grinned, laying down on it. She looked to the bathroom and remembered what she had to do.

While Jesse and her were putting her things away she excused herself, taking her bag with her, to the bathroom. She was in there for about 3 or 4 minutes. A test was in her hand. She looked at it over and over again. But as clear as day it read, _Pregnant. _ Nope, she hadn't misread it.

She couldn't tell Puck, they broke up and she was with Jesse again. Anyway, she lived in Carmel now. She had a crazy idea, but it might work. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She walked out and over to Jesse, his back was towards her. Her arms snaked around his waist and she rubbed his torso up and down. Jesse stopped what he was doing and grin. He turned around to her and kissed her, passionatly. They fell onto her bed.

Rachel was glad that her planning was working finally. She broke the kiss and Jesse looked at her. "What is it?" He asked, concern in his voice. Rachel smiled at him.

"I'm ready." She said. He grinned and kissed her again. Tearing her clothes off quickly. She did the same with his. He kissed her up and down her jawline. She shivered at his touch. This was going to be fun.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel was sitting in the auditorium with all the other members of Vocal Adrenaline. It was 1 week after her and Jesse finally did it for the first time. Both of them already had expirence anyway.

Jesse was holding her hand as their director, Shelby Cochran, was talking about songs they could do and how the dance numbers were going to be bigger this year. Rachel nodded until she felt churning in her stomach. She turned a little grin and stood up, running out of the auditorium. Shelby looked over at Jesse who shrugged. That was the first time he saw Rachel like that. She was fine all week. Shelby ran after her leading girl to the bathroom. She saw Rachel puking her guts out.

"Rachel, you know you can't leave practice because of heat exhaustion." That's why she thought Rachel was throwing up. Rachel shook her head.

"It's not that." She said, standing up and washing her mouth out. Shelby crossed her arms and looked at her.

"What is it then, Rachel?" Shelby asked, a bit afraid of what the answer was going to be. Only one other thing would be making her star girl sick.

"I haven't told Jesse or anyone yet. Except for my family and all." Rachel said, hoping her coach would understand.

Shelby's eyes went wide. "Your pregnant?" She asked. Rachel nodded. Shelby sighed. "Go home, Rachel, relax a bit. I'll make sure the dance moves you do aren't that bad." Rachel nodded, walking back to the auditorium and gathering her things. Jesse looked at Shelby. "Take Rachel home please Jesse. And stay with her, she isn't looking too good." Jesse nodded, getting his things and driving Rachel back to their apartment.

"What's wrong, Rachel? What happened?" He asked, looking at her, she was sitting on the couch, her head down, and he was standing up.

"I threw up, a lot." She said. Jesse looked at her.

"Do you have the flu?" He asked, feeling her forehead. She felt fine. She shook her head and looked up at him. "What is it, Rachel?" He asked, concerned.

"Jesse..." She took a deep breathe and swallowed hard. "I'm pregnant." She said. His eyes went wide and he sat next to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm positive."


	7. Graduation

**4 Months Later**

Rachel smiled at Jesse, it was graduation day. Jesse was gradurating, Rachel still had 2 years. And now those two years involved a kid. One that she said was Jesse's. But it wasn't. It was Noah Puckerman's. She grinned as he recieved his diploma. The ceremony was over. Jesse ran over, kissing Rachel. She kissed him back, he pulled away and looked down to her now extended stomach. He bent on his knees and gave it a small kiss. Standing back up and looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." He said. Rachel knew why he was sorry.

"Jesse, no, you have a scholarship to NYU. You are not giving up your dream because of this baby." She said. He shook his head.

"You are." She sighed and shrugged. "Come with me, Rachel. I'll talk to your dad and brother. They would understand." Rachel looked at him, her mind going back to the day when she told her dads she was pregnant. The day after she found out anyway. When she knew it was Puck's not Jesse's.

_**"Rachel!" Dave called from the front porch smiling. Rachel had been sitting in her car for a while now. She looked up and grinned, getting out and running over to her older brother. Her dad, Paul, came out and joined the little hug. **_

_**"What are you doing here, sweetie? Did you and Jesse have another fight?" He asked concerned. Rachel shook her head.**_

_**"No, no, it's not that. I just need to tell you guys something." She told them. Dave nodded and lead her inside. They all sat down on the couch, looking at her. "Dad, Dave, I'm pregnant." She said. Dave looked at her. Her dad was shocked. Dave wasn't.**_

_**"It's Puckerman's isn't it?" Dave asked with a sneer. He shook his head, not even letting Rachel reply. "How could he do this to you?" He yelled. Paul stood up and calmed down his son. "Are you going to tell him?" She shook her head.**_

_**"I'm not, I'm going to tell Jesse, he'll think it's his." Rachel said. Dave looked at her.**_

_**"You slept with him, too?" He asked shocked.**_

_**"Yes." She said, sighing. "Yesterday, when I found out. Now he'll think it's his." Dave shook his head.**_

_**"How far along are you, anyway?" Paul asked, sitting back down.**_

_**"About 2 weeks now. When I'm telling Jesse I'll be 3 weeks. But he'll only think 2 weeks." Dave nodded with a sigh. Kissing his sister's head.**_

_**"I won't tell Puckerman, he might show up around Carmel though when he finds out our pregnant. He's still in love with you Rachel." Dave told her. She nodded.**_

_**"I know he is. He hurt and lied to me too many times though." She stood up. "I better go. Jesse is going to start to worry." She hugged her dad and brother goodbye, driving back to Carmel immeditally.**_

Rachel snapped back into reality when she heard her name being called.

"Rachel! Rachel Karofsky!" She looked up and saw Puck.

"What is he doing here?" Jesse asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I was thinking the same thing." She looked at Jesse. "Hey, looks like Shelby wants to talk to you." Jesse kissed her cheek and walked away. Rachel turned her attention back to the mowhawked boy who was walking towards her.

"Hey Rachel. How are you?" He asked, looking down at her pregnant self. He sighed. That should be his kid, not Jesse St. Lame's.

"Happy and pregnant. What do you want, Noah?" She asked.

"Rachel, I still love you. And I had to see if the rumors of you being pregnant is true. And it looks like it is." He sighed. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"4 months and 3 weeks." She said, then realized that she said the wrong number of weeks. "2 weeks. Not three. Silly me." She said with a giggle. Puck nodded.

"Wow, 4 months and 2 weeks to go, then." He said, Rachel nodded.

_More like 4 months and 1 week to go. _She thought. "Yep. And I can't wait."

"Isn't Jesse going to New York though. Leaving you alone?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, but I can take of myself. Anyways, we stil have 2 months and 2 weeks together unitl he has to leave. So, when he leaves he only has 1 month and 2 weeks until he has his baby girl." She said. Puck smiled.

"So, you're having a girl?" He asked. Rachel nodded. "Have any names yet?" He asked.

"Maybe. I was thinking Annie." She said. Puck smiled.

"I like that name." Rachel smiled. "It was nice seeing you Rachel." He said and turned and walked away.

"Noah, wait." She said. He turned back around and looked at her. She sighed, she was going to tell them but decided against it. "Nice to see you, too." He smiled and nodded, turning back around and continued to walk. She sighed.

_Why couldn't have I just said, "Noah, she's yours. Not Jesse's." It's that easy. But he'd hate me, so would Jesse._ Rachel yelled at herself for thinking that way. Jesse came back and smiled.

"Ready to go home?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah." She said, he took her hand and led her to his car. Driving to the apartment. When they got there, Rachel went straight to her room and laid on the bed. Jesse, worried walked in. "You OK?" He asked. Rachel nodded.

"Jesse, I'm going to be alone here while your in college. Just a bit upset." Jesse walked over and laid down next to her. Wrapping he in his arms.

"Yeah, but you'll have our baby. Go to Carmel, beat New Directions again at Regionals. Win Nationals again." Rachel smiled at that thought. It had felt great winning. She looked at him and he kissed her cheek. "How about you get some sleep. I'll make some dinner and wake you up when it's ready." Rachel nodded, getting under the covers and quickly falling asleep. She had a dream though.

_**There Rachel was, in Lima again for her brother's birthday. A 4 year old at her side. Jesse wasn't there. He was back in New York, finishing his Senior Year at NYU. She had followed him to NYU 2 years later after he graduated. With her daughter of course. **_

_**Rachel wasn't at her house though. She was in front of Noah Puckerman's house. Or at least his mother's house. She walked up to the door, holding Annie's, her daughter, hand. She knocked, expecting Mrs. Puckerman would answer. But Noah did. Rachel gasped a bit.**_

_**"Rachel Barbra Karofsky." Noah said with a smile. She smiled back.**_

_**"It's Rachel Barbra St. James actually. Has been for 2 years." Rachel informed him. He winced at the last name change. He looked down at the little girl. She looked nothing like Jesse St. James at all. She had all Jewish features. Jewish nose, like his. Rachel's pouty lips, hazel eyes, long brown wavy hair. Wait, hazel eyes? Neither Jesse nor Rachel had hazel eyes. Rachel had brown, Jesse had blue. No way their kid would have hazel eyes.**_

_**"So, this must be your and Jesse's daughter. The one you had Junior year?" He asked, knowing it was without an answer.**_

_**"Yep, this is Annie Marie St. James." She told him. Puck looked at her.**_

_**"Are you lying to me?" He asked. Rachel looked at him, shocked.**_

_**"No." She said, she paused before she answered though.**_

_**"Rachel we dated for 3 months when we were in high school. I know when you're lying. What is it?" He asked.**_

_**"Annie isn't Jesse's daughter." Rachel said.**_

_**"Woah, did someone else knock you up when you were dating Jesse?" He asked, surprised that Rachel would cheat.**_

_**"No, I was pregnant before I startred dating Jesse again." She looked at him. "The last person I dated before Jesse was Jewish and had the prettiest hazel eyes. Annie got them from her dad." Rachel looked down at her daughter.**_

_**Puck's eyes went wide. "You dated me last before you dated St. Lame." He lifted Rachel's chin up, so she was looking at him. "Did I get you pregnant?" He asked. Rachel had tears in her eyes, she nodded. Puck pulled Rachel into a hug. Kissing the top of her head, like he use to when they dated and she was feeling sad. He pulled her back and looked at her. He looked down at his daughter. Bending down and picking little Annie up. **_

_**Annie looked at him and tilted her head to the side with a smile. She sure could smile, just like her mom. He hugged the little girl and let Rachel in. **_

That's when Rachel woke up, not wanting to see anymore. What would Jesse do when he realized his 'daughter' looked nothing like him. Worse, what if he saw that his 'daughter' looked just like Puck. Rachel shook the feeling off and sat up in bed. She looked around and jumped off the bed.

She walked towards the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Jesse turned from the stove and smiled. "I'm making macraonni and cheese." She smiled. She loved mac and cheese. It always made her happy. And right now she needed it.

What was she going to do if she did run into Noah again when Jesse wasn't here. She closed her eyes and sat down on a chair. Praying.


	8. Showdown

Rachel looked at Jesse as he swam in the pool. Vocal Adrenaline had a pool party every summer. Of course, Rachel wasn't going to swim. She was way to far along. She didn't want the baby coming a month and two weeks early. She grinned as he splased water at her.

"Jesse!" She screamed. "Stop." She said, giggling and holding her pregnant belly. She still wore a bikini. She didn't care if her belly showed. She really didn't, she liked it. Jesse swam over and kissed her belly and looked up.

"Come on, just walking around in the water isn't going to break your water." He said, pulling her legs into the water more.

"No, what if it does? I'd be in water and I wouldn't feel it, maybe." She said, Jesse rolled her eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Whatever, honey." He said, swimming back towards the others. Rachel looked up towards the door, 2 cars pulled up and she was confused. Everyone was there. That's when she noticed they were Range Rovers, nope, it was 2 trucks. And in the back of both sat the members of New Directions.

"We got company."She said, Jesse looked towards the door.

"Well, it is a public pool. We aren't allowed to reserve it." Jesse said with a shrug, turning his attention to one of the Sophmores that hit him with the beach ball, he swam after the boy and dunked him under the water. Rachel looked as a shirtless Fin, Mike, Sam, and Puck walked in. Artie wheeled in, wearing a shirt though. Tina followed jumping on Mike's back, she was wearing a black bikini with skulls all over it. Quinn followed in grabbing Sam's hand, her usual pink bikini on. Santana and Brittany walked in, holding pinkies, they had matching red bikinis on. On the butt of the bottom part it read "Cheerios" in curly white handwriting. Merecedes walked in with Kurt and grinned. Looks like both of them weren't swimming, but mostly gossiping.

Rachel eyes landed on Puck though. His eyes searched the water, eyeing Jesse out. He turned to the side of the pool, seeing Rachel looking at him. He smiled at her. Rachel looked away quickly, hurt. Puck sighed. Rachel stood up, being careful not to slip. But as she was about to pass Puck she did slip, screaming as she found herself , falling forward. She clutched her belly protectivly and closed her eyes. But she didn't feel concrete or water. She felt someone's arms around her and her belly. She opened her eyes. Looking up at her savior.

_Of course, he's the one to save my life and our babies life._ Rachel though. Puck helped her to her feet, Jesse glaring at him from the water. Rachel didn't let go of his arms once he still looked at her. Rachel blinked a bit. _Why don't I want to tell him? Because he lied and cheated on me? But he would make such a great dad._ She though. She blinked again.

"You OK, Rachel?" He asked, concerned. Rachel nodded, looking into his hazel eyes. The ones that reminded her of her dream she had. She couldn't let that happen.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. Rachel never stuttered. "T-t-thanks P-p-puck." She stuttered again. She locked on his eyes. She's pretty positive the reason she stayed with him so long and kept giving him chance after chance was because of how he looked at her with those eyes. All loving and caring. Like he'd take a bullet for her at any moment. That's when Jesse got out of the water.

"Let's go Puckerman." He said, Rachel looked at Jesse.

"Jesse, no. You're not going to fight him." Rachel said, holding her belly.

"No, I'm not fighting him. We are going to have a singing competition right in here. Right now, and the reward. You. The judge is you as well." Rachel eyes went wide. No she couldn't judge that. She loved both of them, but something about Puck made her love him more. Maybe it was just because she had a deeped bond, I mean she was pregnant with his kid. But who knew. Puck nodded.

"Fine, I'm game. You're going first though, St. Lame." Puck said. The New Directions group laughed.

Jesse smiled, grabbing his iPod and iPod speakers, setting it up and picking the song. Rachel smiled. She loved this song.

Jesse grinned and winked at Rachel.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair , her hair, falls perfectly, without her trying._

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday._

_Yeah._

_I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me._

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_But everytime she asked me do I look okay?_

_I say._

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change._

_'Cause you're amazing._

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile._

_The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_'Cause girl you're amazing._

_Just the way you are._

_Yeah._

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me._

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy._

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday._

_Oh, you know, you know, you know._

_I'd never ask you to change._

_If perfects what you're looking for then just stay the same._

_So, don't even bother asking _

_Do I look okay?_

_You know I'll say._

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change._

_'Cause girl you're amazing._

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile._

_The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_'Cause girl you're amazing._

_Just the way you are._

_The way you are._

_The way you are._

_Girl you're amazing._

_Just the way you are._

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change._

_'Cause you're amazing._

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile._

_The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_'Cause girl you're amazing._

_Just the way you are._

_Yeah, yeah!_

The music stopped and Rachel grinned, giggling. Everyone clapped, including New Directions and all the other people using the pool. Puck grinned.

"I got a better song." He replaced Jesse's iPod with his and found the song. Pressing play. Rachel giggled and blushed. Of course, he'd pick a song that had some sexual reference.

_Come on._

_Everybody's looking for love, Oh, oh._

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club, Oh, oh._

_You ain't gonna find it dancing with him, No, oh._

_I got a better solution for you girl, Oh, oh._

_Just leave with me now, say the world and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love, you've never known_

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasies._

_In my head, you'll be screaming "Ohhh!"_

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._

_When it comes down to it, it's all just a game._

_Instead of talking let me ._

_Get down to business, lets skip the foreplay._

At that moment Puck pulled Rachel into his arms. 

_Just leave with me now, say the world and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love, you've never known_

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasies._

_In my head, you'll be screaming "Ohhh!"_

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head._

_Break it down, Ay-oh_

_Come on, Ay-oh, Ay-oh_

_You're singing to me baby in the head right now._

_Ay-oh, Ay-oh, come on_

_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now, say the world and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love, you've never known_

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasies._

_In my head, you'll be screaming "Ohhh!"_

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasies._

_In my head, you'll be screaming "Moree!"_

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head._

The music stopped, Rachel was still in Puck's arms. She stepped back from him with a small grin on her face. She looked at Jesse and back at Puck. She couldn't choose.

"Come on, Rachel, choose." Jesse said. Rachel shook her head.

"I can't choose." She said. She looked at Jesse. "I love you, but." She turned back to Puck. "I love him, too. I never fell out of love with him really." She said, turning to see Jesse angry a bit. He walked over to his things and grabbed them. "Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Get your things, I'm taking you home." Rachel looked at Puck and sighed, grabbing her things. She followed Jesse out to his car.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel knew Jesse was going to go out and drink with his buddies. She just knew it, and when he drinks, he drinks a lot. He dropped her off at the apartment alone and drove away, angry stil. Rachel sat on her bed. She still had the positive pregnancy test. It was in her night stand drawer. She couldn't throw it away. It was a reminder of who the actually daddy was, since she wrote "Puckerman" on the back in permament marker. She sighed and threw it back into the drawer. She had to call him, or at least text him.

Rachel picked her cel phone up and texted the number.

_Hey Puck._

_.3_

_Rachel..._

_-Puckasorous_

_Why did you sing that song to me?_

_.3_

_Because I still love you, that's why._

_-Puckasorous_

_I love you, too._

_.3_

_I know._

_-Puckasorous_

_Noah..._

_.3_

_What is it, Rachel?_

_-Puckasorous_

_Jesse went out drinking with his friends._

_.3_

_So?_

_-Puckasorous_

_Remember the story I told you when you first asked me out. He was still drunk then._

_.3_

_You don't think he's going to hurt you again, do you? I mean you are having __**his**__ kid._

_-Puckasorous_

Rachel couldn't text him after that. How he talked about her baby so easily. Their baby. And yet Puck truely thought it was Jesse's. Rachel felt horrible. And now she knew who she wanted to be there at the hospital when she had her baby. She wanted Jesse and Puck to be there. She knew they would figure it out there.


	9. Birth and Finding Out

Rachel kissed Jesse's cheek, they were at the airport. He had to leave to go back to New York. He had taken 1 week off to come visit her. It was getting harder for her to drive though, I mean, she was waiting just 1 more week. Or, 2 weeks is what everyone else thought. She smiled at him.

"I'll be back next week." He said, kissing her cheek and rubbing her belly. "Keep her in there until I'm back. Got it?" He said, tickling her sides. She laughed and nodded.

"I got it." She said, watching him go towards his gate. She sighed and walked out of the airport. She had got Finn to drive her home. They never really talked when she went to McKinley, but when they did once they had so much in common. Finn looked at her and smiled.

"You scared?" Finn asked her as he drove back onto the highway, driving back to Carmel, it was about an hour drive back to her and Jesse's apartment.

"Just a bit." She looked at her belly and rubbed it. Feeling her little girl kick. She sighed. If she had to tell someone the truth, it would be Finn. "The baby isn't Jesse's."

Finn slammed on the brakes. Throwing his arm in front of Rachel so she didn't hurt herself or the baby. "Then who the hell is the dad?" He asked, shocked. He pulled over into a McDonald's and went into the drive-thru. He bought them food, mostly so he could calm down. As he pulled out of the parking lot she still hadn't told him. "Who's the dad?" He asked calmly. Rachel looked at him.

"You have to promise not to tell the real dad." Finn nodded, listening. "It'sNoah." She said, fastly, mashing her words together.

He looked at her with a face of confusion. "Who?" He asked again, putting his attention back on the road.

Rachel took a deep breathe and a sigh. "It's Noah Puckerman. Or as you know him, Puck." She said. Finn looked at her.

"He doesn't know?" Finn askd. She nodded. "Why are you keeping this a secret from him?" 

"I found out I was pregnant after we broke up. The day I left McKinley, actually." She said. He nodded. The rest of the ride was silence, except from the songs from the radio. And that night, she slept alone in that empty apartment. It was different and a bit scary.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1 Week Later**

Jesse was back in town, he opened the door and smiled as he saw Rachel sitting on the couch, watching TV. She turned around and grinned. "Jesse!" She called, walking towards him and hugging him.

"Hey Rachel. I'm so gald to see you." He said, kissing her nose. She nodded, but clutched her belly. "What is it, Rachel?" He asked. Rachel looked at him. "Shit, did your water just break?" She nodded. He grabbed his keys, grabbing her bag she had packed for this day. He helped her down the apartment stairs and to the car. On the way, without Jesse knowing, Rachel texted Puck.

_I need you to go to the hospital._

_.3_

_Why? What's wrong?_

_-Puckasorous_

_I'm in labor, I need another man there. I already told Jesse. Please!_

_.3_

He didn't text her back, just ran to his truck and drove like hell to the hospital. He called the rest of New Directions and told them. Rachel called Vocal Adrenaline and Shelby. Everyone was going to come.

As they arrived in the emercengy entrance, Jesse helped her out of the car and ran her into the hospital as fast as she could run. "My girlfriend is in labor. Right now!" Jesse said, panicking. Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"It hurts." She said, they got her in a wheel chair. Puck showed up just at that time.

"Who do you want in there, m'am. You can choose three people." Rachel nodded as the nurse told her.

"Jesse, Puck, Finn." She said, quickly. Jesse looked at the other two but shrugged it off. She just needed strong men.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel looked into the nursery window. Looking down at Annette Marie _. She didn't give them a last name. Which confused both Puck and Jesse and the doctors. She didn't know what last name to give her daughter. Jesse came up behind her and looked at Annette as well.

"She's beautiful." He said, Jesse walked up, standing on the other said of Rachel.

"She sure is." Looking at the newborn baby. Rachel saw this as her chance.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said, leaving them alone. She rushed around the corner, watching them from there.

"I'm not trying to be rude man, but she looks nothing you. Like at all." Puck said. Jesse looked at the girl more closely.

"Your right. She's got Rachel's hair, smile, nose. Nothing of mine. And I have no idea where that eye color came from." Jesse said, frowning a bit.

"That's not what Rachel's nose looks like. Her's is a bit wider. Annette's has a narrower Jewish nose. Weird, you're not Jewish." Puck said, confused as hell. Who the hell was this little girl's father. Jesse nodded, looking at Puck and frowned even more.

"She has your nose." Jesse said. Puck looked at him like he was crazy. Puck's hazel eyes were wide. "And your eyes and eye color." Puck looked at the little girl and his slight reflection in the window. Jesse St. Lame was right. That's when Rachel came strolling back in. Tears in her eyes and a frown on her face. She looked down at the floor as she met their gaze.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Jesse said. "Why does our kid look like Puckerman?" He asked, trying not to yell, all the babies were asleep.

Rachel looked up and bit her bottom lip, tears coming down her face. She stepped away from both of them, leaning against the oppisite wall. "Please, don't hate me." She said looking down. "Annette isn't your daughter, Jesse." Jesse glared at Rachel, he was angry now. No, he was furious.

"Then who the hell is her dad, Rachel?" Jesse yelled at her, causing Rachel to flinch.

"Noah is." Rachel looked back up, tears streamed down her face even more now. "Please, Jesse, don't hate me. I had to lie."

Puck looked at her. "Why?" He asked.

"Puck, we had already been broken up when I found out about being pregnant. And you had Santana. Jesse was there. He loved me. I thought he could be my baby's dad. Until I saw how much you actually loved me Puck. I saw that. And it scared me. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know how long I could keep this lie up. But I had to. I was too far deep now. I chose to let you guys find out by yourself because it was easier."

"Easier for who Rachel?" Puck asked. He had tears in his eyes as well. "You lied to me. I could have been there for you. I loved you. Scratch that, I still love you." Rachel looked at Jesse.

"Jesse..." She tried to saw but he raised a hand to stop her.

"Don't say anything, you hurt me enough Rachel. Goodbye." He said, taking his jacket and storming off. That's when Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She dropped to her knees. Right there in front of Puck. She shaked as sobs came out. Puck walked over. Hugging her a bit and kissing her forehead.

"I love you." He said, before standing up and walking away as well. Now, there Rachel was. Having to be alone, with a brand new babygirl.


	10. 5 Years Later

Rachel transferred back to McKinley. She joined Glee again. Faked a smile all day. Dave was sitting next to her in most of her classes. Finn talked to her a lot, too. At night she would watch Annette, feed her, bathe her, love her. All by herself. When Annette turned 1 Puck just looked at Rachel all day.

But now, here she was. 5 years later and a crazy 5 year old at her said. Long wavy brown hair flowing down both of their backs. Hazel eyes looked up at Rachel's brown eyes.

"Who lives her, mommy?" Annette asked. Rachel had taking up calling her Annie though.

"Your daddy." Rachel choked out. She walked up the sidewalk to the front porch of the Puckerman house. She knew Puck was in town, she had seen him at the supermarket. Never letting him see her though. She knocked on the door. A 16 year old Sally opened the door.

"Rachel Karofsky. What a surprise." Sally said with a smirk. "You haven't changed at all." Rachel smiled.

"Is Puck here?" Rachel asked. Sally nodded and called Puck's name. Puck came to the front door, shirtless. He took one look at Rachel and sighed.

"Rachel." He said quietly.

"Noah." Rachel said back at him. Annie looked up at the man.

"Mommy, is this daddy?" She asked. Puck didn't even notice the little girl until just now. She had most of Rachel's features, except for her nose, eyes, and sometimes even her smile. Puck smiled a bit.

"Is this Annette?" Puck asked, looking at Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"I thought you might actually like to see your daughter. As a birthday present. Happy birthday, Puck." Rachel said. Puck smiled.

"You remembered after all these years?" He asked surprised, Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I could never forget." Rachel said, she picked Annette up into her arms and smiled. Puck looked at the two.

"If I didn't know better, I would think this little girl was your sister. Not your daughter." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Can I hold her?" He asked castiously. Annette nodded for Rachel. Rachel handed Annette over to Puck. "She's beautiful." He commented.

Rachel nodded. "Been that way since day 1."

Puck grinned and looked at Rachel. "You didn't let me finish. She's beautiful, just like her mother." Rachel blushed a bit and bit her bottom lip. Puck took the moment to kiss her. Rachel closed her eyes, and so did Puck. Rachel covered Annette's eyes while they kissed. As Puck broke the kiss, Rachel lowered her hand from Annette.

"That was nice." Rachel said.

"Very nice." Puck said. He grinned. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" He askd. Rachel shook her head. "Want to go out with me?" He asked. Rachel grinned.

"I'd love to." She said with a bigger grin.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Two years later Rachel was walking down the aisle. Annette waited at the end of it holding a white basket, still filled with some flower petals. Rachel looked at Puck through her veil. Finn stood beside him. Rachel grinned at her Maid of Honor, Quinn. She saw Jesse was on the bride's side. She smiled at him. They had come to good terms finally. She was happy. Jesse was a great friend.

As Rachel finished her way down the aisle and her dad gave her away and lifted her veil, she was stil grinning. Of course they were adding Jewish culture into the wedding. So at the end, Puck stomped on the glass after they both drank from the cup. Then Puck got to kiss her, which was his favorite part. He bent her down.

At the reception Puck leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Finn's going to watch Annette for us while we have our honeymoon. More baby making?" He asked hopeful. They had been so careful when they were dating, not wanting to become pregnant unplanned. Rachel giggled and nodded.

"Of course." She said, kissing Puck's cheek. Jesse walked up with a smile.

"Congratulations, you two." He said, with a real smile.

"Thanks." Puck said. Jesse smiled.

"You won." Jesse said, making Puck laugh, Jesse laughed with her.

"I know." Puck said, taking Racel's hand. "And I got a great prize."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**The end... I have no other story ideas... unless I do one with Rachel and Jesse. I need some St. Berry. Or maybe I should write another Finchel. Who knows. Oh! I could bring Beth into one where when Beth is older she looks for her real parents. Which Shelby knows why. Any ideas?**


End file.
